Soldier Tennyo of the SparkleMoon
by Dimension Kayt
Summary: There's a new girl in town, and she's Bunny's cousin! With an old enemy coming back, will the original Senshi hold up? And what's the secret of the SparkleMoon? Please R
1. Pastel Perfection

(A/N: You'll meet Tennyo here, but the profile will be in chapter 2 or chapter 3.)

A violet-haired girl walked through the streets of Tokyo. A passing boy glanced, then looked again. Her beautiful light-purple-silver hair was tied up in two buns on each side of her head, with a long pigtail ending in curls. Her eyes shimmered in the street light – it was hard to tell what color they were, first green, then blue, ever changing. She was wearing a school uniform, but not one he had seen before. It was a tight-fitted one, almost as if it had been custom made for her. Even it's colors seemed in synch with her, the light pink and periwinkle blue-purple matched her hair.

The most interesting accessory she had was a locket on he shirt. The handkerchief ties of her uniform fell down from under a light pink heart-shaped locket with small periwinkle wings.

He grinned. She seemed to be along, so he'd better make his move before some other guy got her.

"Hey babe, wanna come clubbing with me?"

The girl glared up at him. She was shorter than his six feet by five inches, though her poise made her seem taller. "Did you say something?"

The boy faltered. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Under her beauty, he could sense something else, a fire. "Eh, no, sorry. I mistook you for someone else."

"Good." She resumed walking. He watched her go, and went back to his streetlight-lit corner.

Tennyo Tsukino kept walking. She had better things to do than talk to silly boys. The first thing to do was get back to her apartment. She had recently moved to this Japanese city, and needed to unpack.

Reaching the apartment complex, she found her apartment – 35B North Corridor – and entered within. Waiting for her was Kirei.

Kirei was a small fairy, only nine inches tall. Her skin, unlike regular pale peach shades, was a very light purple, almost the color of moonshine. Her shirt was a periwinkle blue-purple, like the color on Tennyo's uniform. The shirt wrapped around her neck, and cut off in a diamond near her middle. Her miniskirt was the same color, but with a belt-tie made of circles of a red color slightly lighter than Tennyo's. Under the mini peeked out sheer red fabric.

Her shoes were traditional fairy-style slippers, with small orange wings sewn on the back for decoration. Her wings were small and the same light orange color, and her hair was a sea green. Her perfectly styled bangs pulled over the sides of her head, while her long light green hair was pulled back. Over blue-green eyes that were identical to Tennyo's she had on blue eye shadow that went perfectly with her light purple skin.

"Welcome home!" she cried and flew over to the girl she was supposed to be guarding. "You can't run off like that! I'm supposed to watch over you!"

Tennyo shrugged. I wanted to see if I could find those other girls that you were talking about earlier. Bunny's supposed to be my cousin. In any case, I had my locket with me."

Kirei nodded. "Fine, but I'm following you tomorrow. I can turn invisible, you know, so no one else will know I'm there."

Tennyo shrugged again. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight." Kirei said, then flew over the doll bed she used.

Next Morning, that Juuban School 

"Class, we have a new student today." Ms. Haruna stood in front of 25 students. "Please welcome Tennyo Tsukino. She's transferring from…Where are you coming from again?"

Tennyo stared at the teacher. "Where I come from is not important. I'm here now."

"Er…Right. Anyway, let's all do our best to make Tennyo feel welcome here in school."

From the back of the class, a snoring sound came rumbling over the class.

"BUNNY TSUKINO…!" Ms. Haruna started shouting, then stopped, confused. "Tennyo, your last name is Tsukino as well, correct?

Tennyo nodded. "We're cousins."

"Oh." Ms. Haruna looked surprised. "Well, I guess I'll let Bunny show you around the school then."

"Fine by me."

"Oh, and you can take the empty desk that's next to Bunny as well."

"All right." Tennyo looked bored as she walked back to her new desk.

Lunch break 

Bunny, who had finally woken up, bounced over to Tennyo. "So we're cousins, huh? I didn't know that!"

Tennyo made an effort to smile. "I was looking through old family records and came across that information."

"Cool. Hey, wanna meet some of my friends?"

_Not really_, Tennyo thought as Bunny dragged her over to a group of girls standing under a tree.

"This is Amy Mizuno," Bunny pointed at a blue-haired glasses-wearing girl who had a math book open in her lap. "This is Lita Kino," she pointed to a brown-haired girl who's hair was in a ponytail. Lita wore a different school uniform, a brown one.

"Hey, how come you're wearing a different uniform like me?" Lita ask, eyeing Tennyo's pastel-colored outfit.

"They were out of uniforms in my size," she replied. _What was I supposed to say, that I hypnotized the teachers because I don' like the ones at this school? I can't tell them the truth. _she asked herself.

Bunny popped up again. "Hey, lemme go introduce you to Molly and the others!" she joyfully exclaimed, dragging Tennyo to yet more girls. Tennyo tried to smile again, and failed. Amy, Lita, and Bunny. These were the Senshi she had come for?

(A/N: Well, started my new story! I'll try to update ASAP! Now, who do you think Tennyo is? Another Senshi? Which Senshi would she be?)


	2. Discovery of an enemy

(A/N: Tennyo's profile next chappie, I promise!)

* * *

Tennyo stretched as other students left the classroom chatting. She had managed to loose Bunny after meeting what seemed like multitudes of Bunny's friends. Now that school was done, she had something to do. Oh yes, it involved Bunny, but it did _not_ involve Bunny dragging her around to meet people.

Looking around to see that no one was there, she walked over an open window and jumped out. She landed perfectly, light as a feather, even though her classroom was on the third floor.

Bunny came into the room just in time to see light-violet hair disappear over the window. She frowned and walked over to it. Tennyo, who was now waiting in a tree, was invisible to her.

"Odd," Bunny murmured. "I thought I saw something." Shrugging, she left the room. Outside, she met up with Amy and Lita. "Hey guys!" she called. "Let's go meet Raye and Mina!"

From her tree, Tennyo watched and listened. _Could Raye and Mina be Senshi as well?_ Seeing the girls leave, she jumped down from her branch. Kirei fluttered nearby, invisible to all but her.

"What do you think?"

"If Bunny's a Senshi, then the world is doomed." Tennyo said flatly.

"This 'doomed earth' has been saved by Bunny and her friends if they're the right ones." Kirei pointed out.

"Mmm hmm." Tennyo looked up to see Bunny and friends disappearing over a hill. "C'mon, let's go. We have to watch them to make sure."

"Aren't you sure already? Bunny has a locket just like you do."

"We need to at least check out her friends then. Let's go." Tennyo headed after the girls at a run, an easy pace for such a good athlete like her.

She followed the girls for a while, watching as they had to drag Bunny away from the local arcade, and they finally arrived at a temple. Trees surrounded it, and she hopped into one that was close to listen.

A black-haired girl in a priestess outfit came out, followed by a yellow-haired girl in a different school uniform.

"BUNNY!" The black-haired girl yelled. "DON'T TOUCH MY COMIC BOOKS!"

Bunny, who had been about to do just that, twitched and retreated behind Lita. "Um, so now what are we talking about?"

A black cat and a white cat, both with yellow moons on their foreheads, came out of their hiding spot behind the yellow-haired girl. "There's a new enemy," said the black one in a distinctly female voice.

All five girls gasped. "No way!"

The white cat nodded. "Well, not exactly new. You remember Wiseman and Rubeus, right?" he said in a male voice.

"Yeah, but Rubeus died in that airship explosion, and we defeated Wiseman," said the yellow-haired girl. "Artemis, what's going on?"

"That's what we thought, Mina," Artemis said. "It turns out that both Wiseman and Rubeus somehow survived."

Mina turned pale. "That's not possible."

Bunny nodded. "Luna, are you sure?"

"Quite sure," Luna replied. "We've check and double-checked. There's no question about it. Raye, this is why you've been getting that strange psychic feeling, right?"

Raye nodded. "I saw Rubeus and Wiseman in the psychic-fire this morning. I've been meaning to tell you."

Suddenly their conversation was cut short by the appearance of Rubeus. "Well, well. All the Senshi are together. How nice. Too bad you're going to die now.

Tennyo still watched from her tree. Her suspicions were confirmed, and these were the Sailor Senshi.

Bunny grabbed her locket, and the other four girls drew out fancy-looking pen-things. "Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!" There was a flash of light, and Eternal Sailor Moon stood in the clearing.

The other girls had similar transformations.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" Raye cried.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" Lita shouted.

Amy yelled, "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Mina shoved the cats' away form the battleground. "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Rubeus laughed and summoned dark shadow-monsters. "Ta ta, ladies. Hope you have a not-so-pleasant death."

* * *

(A/N: Do you like the second chapter? PLEASE review! Tennyo's profile and picture comes next chapter!) 


	3. Even More Secrets

Tennyo watched as the dark monsters jumped at the Sailor Senshi. For a group that had supposedly saved the universe multiple times, they sure were weak. She could easily have taken care of these monsters in a flash. In fact, that's just what she was going to do.

"Silver Sparkling Moon Beauty Explosion, Make Up!" she cried as the pink heart with purple wings that was her locket lit up.

If anyone had been looking on, they would've been amazed at what they saw, if they could see anything. Tennyo was surrounded by a sparklingly bright silver-purple light. Inside the light, Tennyo was transforming into one of the most powerful Senshi in any universe.

Her long light-purple hair swirled around her, though no ornaments appeared on her buns, nor did any clips spring up on her head. A full white leotard appeared on her body, and the sailor collar on it was a blue-purple periwinkle shade, matching both parts of Kirei's outfit and the wings on her heart-shaped locket. In the place of a front bow, she instead had two neck-ties hand down from the, still the same light purple shade. The V-shaped fold of cloth that topped her skirt was a beautiful light pink color like her heart locket, and the skirt itself was the shade of purple. It was almost a complete skirt, but the very front was left open so you could see the delicate curves of her body. The edges of her gloves were light pink, as were her boots, though the boots had an edge of light purple.

Her back bow was actually a small pair of fake wings, in the normal place. Her purple choker had a small pink heart on it. Her ears were adorned by long, purple-pearl earring with pink hearts in-between. And instead of a tiara, on her forehead was a pink heart, over which was a small crescent moon.

The light around her faded, and Tennyo struck a pose, winking, while a large pink heart surrounded by crescent moons appeared behind her.

Forgoing her usual introduction speech in favour of surprising the shadow-monsters, Tennyo lifted her hands above her head. "Moon Beauty Wand!" A wand resembling Sailor Moon's Crescent Wand from the first season, only larger and in the colors of pink and purple, appeared. Tennyo jumped from her perch in a tree to the battlefield. Her wand started glowing as she gathered energy. "Beautiful Moon Shock!" purple crescent moons shot out of her wand, instantly destroying every single monster.

"Eh? Wait! Who are you? Are you another Senshi?" Eternal Sailor Moon watched at the mysterious new Senshi jumped up, then disappeared into the surrounding trees. The Senshi immediately called for another meeting to discuss the newcomer.

Tennyo, on the other hand, headed straight home. Kirei buzzed behind her. "Ah, was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"Find a way to kill Rubeus and Wiseman."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Kirei sighed. "Why can't I have a normal teenager to look after?" she asked rhetorically.

"Because I'm not a teenager. Duh. Now, are you going to help me find those guys, or are you going to stand there and complain?" Tennyo answered. If Kirei answered, Tennyo didn't hear, because at that very moment, Rubeus teleported right in front of her.

"So you're the one who ruined my plans, huh? Well, guess what? You're coming with me," he snarled.

Tennyo got a good look at him. He was actually very handsome. And lots more interesting then those Sailor Senshi. She licked her lips. "Would you like some tea?"

Rubeus did a double take. "Eh?"

Tennyo gestured at her door, indicating she had arrived at home. "I said, would you like some tea?" she smiled genuinely and opened the door. Rubeus nodded, and followed her in.

So taken with Rubeus was she, that Tennyo, even with her ultra-super hearing, and her keen psychic skills, and all-around all-knowingness, did not register that far across Tokyo, in a secluded and overgrown area of a park, a dimension portal had opened.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! I had writers block! 


End file.
